


Sunken Treasure

by BWolf_20



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Forced Amnesia, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Memories, Merman Tony Stark, Merpeople, Minor Blood Drinking, Non-Con Body Transformation, Permanent Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: Allacove knew he should have just let the human drown. Humans were bad, all merfolk knew that, yet he decided to save him; by turning him into a merman and pulling him away from everything to remind him of his human life. In his opinion it was a kind gesture, but maybe he was being a little selfish since he never plans to let Tony leave, especially when Allacove believes he could be a potential mate.





	1. Curious Finding

**Author's Note:**

> The name 'Allacove', pronounced, (Al-la-cove)

The deep blue, silvery tail flapped up and down furiously as he zoomed through the water. Allacove knew perfectly well that he should be moving in the opposite direction. The sight of those flying beasts should have been more than enough to scare him away, but he had been curious. He’d always been a curious mer, which most merfolk hissed at. Curiosity was only fine if it was contained within the community, but if it involved the human world, then it was no good.

Humans weren’t good, but some of the things he’d heard about their world interested him, and right now his interest was in the flying beasts. Allacove had never seen anything like them, so when he caught sight of them flying through the sky, he gave up his hunt for a meal in order to follow and get a better look. There had been speculation that humans had something to do with such creatures; that they actually rode inside them. 

Allacove caught up to them in time to see those beasts began shooting something out of their bodies, which struck an odd habitat that was perched on a cliff. The sight startled him at first as the horrible sounds filled the air, along with the frightening bursts of fire. Allacove ducked down in a panic, intent on swimming away. His senses were informing him that it was dangerous here. That he should flee before he got hurt or caught. The worst thing he could do was get spotted and endanger his kind.

He distanced himself a little more, then slowly surfaced his head until only his eyes peered over the water. The habitat, which he suspected was a human habitat, was breaking. The flying beasts were destroying it, breaking it apart even more. He frowned as he tread water, not understanding why this was happening. If humans were inside of the flying beasts, then why were they destroying a human habitat? No mer would ever do such a thing to another mer’s home. If anything he supposed he was seeing typical human behavior, which was aggressive. It was drummed into every mer’s head from the time they were little, that humans were a violent race, and now here was the proof.

But then he suspected possible answers for what he was seeing because surely humans didn’t go around destroying habitats. Maybe it was theirs and they no longer liked it. Or maybe they have to destroy it because they were moving to a new habitat. Though he was quite interested in the answer, he had to admit that he was a bit fearful. If one of the flying beasts discovered him, there wouldn’t even be so much as a scale left of him if they decided to shoot him as well.

And then out of the blue, one of the beasts exploded. 

Allacove ducked back down again as the air was filled with a strong smoky scent. Once he gathered himself, he popped back up. The other flying beasts didn’t appear afraid of what had happened. They just kept shooting at the habitat. Then he noticed something fly from the habitat. It was large and heavy looking, and once it struck one of the beasts, it fell from the sky. 

What kind of beast is in the human habitat, he wondered. He made little clicking sounds of awe in the back of his throat.

Whatever was shooting back from within the human habitat, didn’t scare away the flying beasts, not even when another was struck and exploded into pieces. They just kept shooting, and the habitat kept breaking, crumbling apart. Huge chunks of it were falling into the ocean. Weird objects were falling out of it.

Allacove pulled back further, but was barely aware of doing so. He couldn’t take his sharp blue eyes off of the scene. One of the beast that was struck suddenly when spiraling into the habitat, causing another huge explosion. This didn’t bother the few beasts remaining as they continued to fire.

Eventually the remaining flying beasts stopped firing then as the last of the habitat disappeared below the water. Parts of the cliff fell away as well, creating quite the disaster. As they started to turn, he quickly ducked below again, heart pounding. 

Deciding there was nothing more to see above, except for a chance to get spotted, he stayed below as he slowly moved toward the debris. Allacove had always been curious of human things, and this was his one chance to find something interesting. Of course there was the risk that anything of interest would have been destroyed, but he was still willing to try. 

He didn’t dare get too close just yet as he approached the habitat’s remains. 

So far nothing looked interesting. It was just dull pieces of rocks, and bars, and things he hadn’t a clue of what they were. Then something glinted and caught his eyes.

It was something big and red peeking out from under some pipes. He moved a little closer. Once the dust cleared, he was quickly able to see what it was, and immediately stopped. He hissed viciously and extended claws from his fingers as he watched the red, human-like shape move sluggishly. 

Was it really a human?

He moved just a little bit closer. Large chunks from the habitat was holding him down, blocking much of the body, but if he had to guess he knew it had to be a human. He had glimpsed one once before long ago, so he knew they weren’t shiny red beings. They were dully colored, two legged beings that wore some strange coverings over their skins. This shiny red was definitely the strangest kind of covering. 

He cocked his head as he did his best to analyze it from where he was. The human was struggling to move the hunks of rock off of himself. Allacove simply watched, taking delight in being so close to such a dangerous being. Right now he didn’t appear so dangerous, especially as he began to fall still. It occurred to Allacove then that humans did not breathe underwater like mer do. He knew of other communities that took great pleasure in drowning humans when they could. Of course his own community wasn’t like that. There was far too much risk drawing humans near them, much less encountering them. But aside from that, they preferred not to do such a dastardly deed. It was only important to kill for food. The last resort would be for defense.

Allacove swam a little closer. He didn’t know why, but the sight of this drowning human was beginning to bother him. He never liked seeing any creature hurt, particularly when they were on the verge of dying. It was best to put such a creature out of its misery. The thing was, he was fearful of getting near him. 

Then to his surprise, his hand detached from his arm and zoomed upward in an arch. Allacove pulled away hissing furiously and flapping his tail, startled. Much to his greater surprise, there was another hand beneath the red, which proved to him the redness of the human was some kind of covering. The red hand grabbed onto the human’s real hand and pulled him from his entrapment. Once the human was free, the red hand flopped to the floor. Then the rest of the red covering started to crack, opening up like a bizarre shell as it too landed on the ocean floor.

Allacove swam closer despite his rising anxiousness. Inside that opened shell of shiny red was the form of a human he expected to see. The dull pink skin and the type of covering they wore over their chests and legs only. It was waving its arms about, and the expression on its face clearly showed panic. Perhaps the human couldn’t swim, or perhaps it was too tired to do so. 

Allacove moved just an inch further and noticed the bruises and cuts. As it maneuvered upward, rising out of the red shell, it caught sight of Allacove at last. 

Allacove himself was entranced as he stared into the human’s large brown eyes. He was right in front of a human. It was the closest he had ever been in his life, and he couldn’t stop staring. Right away he noticed much of its features were like his own when it came to the face. The main difference was the obvious fact that the human did not have bluish tinged scales covering its flesh, nor were there gills just behind the ears. But for the most part, the human’s face was near that of a mer’s. 

Its mouth dropped as if to scream, but hundreds of bubbles escaped instead. He could hear a choking sound coming from the human as it panicked further and did its best to try and swim away. Then the eyelids started to droop, and the arms weren’t moving as frantically. It grabbed at its throat and glanced upward before its hands fell away. Allacove watched the body float there, unmoving. It was dying, that much was certain. He also acknowledged that it wasn’t dangerous, so he took the opportunity to reach out and further inspect the creature. 

He casted a curious eye at the shiny shell on the floor, but decided to leave it for now. Instead he reached for the dark covering over the torso. It was soft and stretchy. Why did humans wear them? It was clearly not a part of their skins. His claws easily sliced into it. He hissed in annoyance and ripped it away, and then the human’s chest was revealed.

Allacove prodded the flesh carefully. It was soft and not hardy and scaly like his own. The only thing that was hardy, was the odd glowing circle in the center of its chest. Allacove tapped it, and murmured clicks of curiosity. He’d never heard of humans having such things in their chests. He moved on and ran his fingers through the short dark hair, then ran a single finger over the goatee. The hair on the chin indicated it had to be male as even a few mermen were bearded. But who was to say that it wasn’t different for humans? Allacove made a rip on the crotch of the covering below its waist. The human’s flaccid cock was revealed. Allacove ran his fingers over it, and even gave a slight squeeze to his balls. Yes, the human was definitely male.

Allacove pulled away, then circled him like a shark. He trilled happily at having such an experience. There was no other mer from his home that could say they’ve experienced a human as closely as he had. He puffed out his chest, feeling quite proud. 

But as he looked at the human’s face again, he felt that terrible tug that he’d feel for injured creatures. It was only good when it was prey, otherwise it was sad. He knew he shouldn’t waste concern on this particular creature, being it was human. This should be registered as good too. Humans had been known to cause of few of his kind’s deaths, so one less human in the world was a good thing. There was nothing to be gained out of sending him back to the surface except reuniting him with other humans that could pose some future threat to the mer. Therefore he should let him drown. He was practically there anyway.  
He glanced at the pieces of the destroyed habitat. This human had been living in it, and the idea that it was living so close to the ocean bothered him. It was all the more reason to do nothing.

Allacove grabbed its chin and stared into his face. Considering the battle above moments ago, this human had somehow managed to fight back against the flying beasts. So far it was the only human he’d ever heard of wearing a shiny red shell. Allacove knew it had to have been the reason he hadn’t been destroyed. This human had been smart enough to protect itself which made Allacove wonder if it knew those beasts were coming. There was something to be admired about a prepared soul. 

He thought back to the habitat before it became a sunken mess. He knew humans crafted their own habitats, and such a habitat had been quite amazing. Not only was the human capable of defense, it was also quite crafty. Allacove made little chirps of interest. What other talents did the human possess?

If it wasn’t just some dull creature, then it deserved to be saved. It was precious, but also dangerous if he was quite talented. The human had seen him before his consciousness slipped away. That was enough for Allacove to decide he couldn’t possibly return to his home up above as it would risk the human scouting the ocean to find him and his kind. Actually, he didn’t have a home anymore anyhow since those beasts destroyed it. Clearly the human hadn’t wanted that to happen as part of a plan to move.

With a murmured growl, he made a decision. 

He would save this human in a way that most mer tended to hiss at nowadays. He would transform this human into a merman.


	2. Transformation

Allacove laid both hands against the sides of his face as he moved in close. For a few seconds he studied the human, wondering if this was really the proper thing to do. What he was about to bestow upon this human was a gift. One should be so lucky to be among his kind. In the past, merfolk took to transforming the humans they encountered into their kind, but somewhere along the way it was believed humans didn’t deserved such an enriching life. Therefore merfolk either drowned them or stayed as far away from humans as possible.

Allacove took a deep breath. He had decided he didn’t want this human to die.

He clasped his lips onto the human, and breathed deeply into him. He covered his nose and repeated the action, then produced a sucking motion to rid him of the water in his lungs. He had of course never done such a thing before, but every mer knew how to grant other creatures with the air to allow them a temporary stay underwater. However, the longer it went on, the more he worried that he was too late.

But then the human jolted. Allacove released him as he gasped and choked. So he wasn’t too late. 

He concentrated on the next step as the human’s eyes widened at the sight of him. Allacove paid little attention. He extended a claw from a finger on his right hand, then made a quick slit in his left wrist. The blood floated from the wound instantly. He turned his attention to the human who was weakly trying to stay afloat and get away from him. Despite having breath, he still appeared on the verge of death. He assumed the human was more injured than he looked. No, the human would not make it without this gift he decided.

Allacove snatched him around the waist and pulled the human close before he could begin to struggle. The human opened his mouth in shock, and Allacove took that opportunity to press his slit wrist against his lips. He tilted the human back and pushed his wrist in harder to ensure that he couldn’t spit the blood out, as well as to better ease it down his throat. The human of course would not understand that he was saving him; the clear problem of the language barrier between them. It wouldn’t matter for long, as once he was changed, that barrier would be broken.

The human sputtered, but Allacove pushed harder. He would have no choice but to swallow as his mouth filled from the steady flow of blood. The human weakly pushed against him with his hands, but in the end, Allacove proved victorious. He watched as the motion of his throat gave the clear indication that he was swallowing the blood. Even his eyes expressed it as he shut them in reaction to the taste. After two gulps, Allacove pulled his wrist away and suckled the cut to quicken the healing process.

He glanced at the human who was working his tongue to rid his mouth of the fluid, but it was useless. The process would begin. To help the transition, he reached down and clawed away the covering over his legs until the human was in nothing but his skin. 

Allacove released his hold on the human just as he grabbed at the sides of his neck. His mouth had dropped in a horrible gurgled scream. Allacove knew, without being able to see past his hands, that gills were forming. He moved closer and watched in fascination as blue tinged scales broke out over his forehead and spread across his face. He watched them travel down over the chest and up the arms, slowly bringing a nice bluish color to what was once a dull pink skin. 

The human kicked his legs wildly before they fell still of their own accord. He grabbed at them as they locked together; As the inner skin of the legs appeared to melt to combine them as one. A deep shade of blue scales sprouted upon his waist and continued on down the newly forming tail. The human no longer had two legs, but one thick one with two feet awkwardly touching at the heels. He gained control of his leg movement as he swung it around in a panic; as the feet appeared to deflate and spread.

The deep blue shade was mixed with dark, purplish scales, creating a nice pattern. Fins were protruding on the back of his upper arms. He arched over as a dark fin tore down the center of his spine. As his tail fin fanned out, the human’s eyes rolled to the top of his head as unconsciousness greeted him. 

Allacove pulled him into his arms as he checked him over. Though his coloring mimicked his own, being that it was his blood, he couldn’t help admiring the new mer. The tail was strong and the coloring bold. When the light struck him, his body glistened like a new cut diamond. 

Allacove chirped in approval. It was definitely an improvement over his previous look. He gently brushed his fingers over his chest. No longer did the skin feel weak. He moved the hand upward, placing it against his forehead as he began a low melody. 

Once the new mer woke, it would be up to Allacove to guide him. He was a newborn pup even though he was a man, and a handsome one at that he thought. He chanced at glance at the destruction of his home. Until he woke, he would not know how much of his previous life he would recall. It would be another task for Allacove, to ease those memories away so he could begin his new life.

He ran a finger down the side of his face and trilled. Already he felt devoted to bringing this human, now merman, into their world. He would have a better life where other humans didn’t try to destroy him; where he would be safe and happy.

He tightened his grip around him and swam, moving him away from the current signs of his human life, which was the debris from his destroyed habitat, and the ripped up covering drifting toward it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Often times when Tony's a merman, he has a red tail. While I do like that cause it reflects the Iron man suit, it was really a color he decided for the suit. Basic merfolk tail coloring for this fic is blue.


	3. Newborn

Allacove circled above the curled up figure of the new merman lying on the ocean floor. His heart hammered with anxiousness as he waited for Tony to awaken. He was eager to meet him at the same time he wasn’t. What if this mer didn’t respond to him? What if he didn’t like him? He shivered as he thought of a worse possibility. What if this mer exhibited some of his violent human behaviors? He would be an immediate outcast if that was the case, and Allacove would have no choice but to follow, being he was his creator.

The new mer moved a shoulder, catching Allacove’s attention. He watched as his face scrunched up in a slight frown. He was awakening. Allacove moved closer to watch. 

Tony slowly opened his deep brown eyes. Right away he acknowledged he was underwater, which he felt was quite fitting. He took notice of his hands lying before him, and flecked his fingers to the point where the claws protruded. He looked them over, intrigued. 

After tucking his claws away, he pulled himself up and dropped his gaze down to his tail. He was fascinated by the deep blue coloring and the flecks of purple mixing into the pattern. When his eyes traveled all the way down to the end, he flicked the end of the tail and admired the wide fins. Already he could feel the power of it. He grinned as he was eager to try it out. 

But then the grin faded as he saw images of himself running, on two legs, through some kind of interior that was getting destroyed. Things were coming at him fast, blowing stuff apart. There was fire and his own heart was hammering with fear. He jolted and began screeching in panic. He felt and saw himself falling, and the image had him flailing around and kicking up a good cloud of dust.

“Be calm…be calm little one.”

Tony paused and looked up as Allacove swam slowly toward him from above. Tony stared, awestruck by this brilliant looking mer with a flow of long dark hair. His eyes were a piercing blue, and Tony found he could not look away. Then the awestruck feeling subsided as he felt a little offended.

“Who are you calling little one?”

Allacove chuckled.

“Newborn then.”

Tony supposed he couldn’t argue that. Everything felt brand new and exciting, but there was something else to it that he couldn’t put his finger on.

“Who are you?” Tony questioned.

Allacove circled him while chirping in a soft, melodic tone. 

“I am called Allacove. And I am your reason for being.”

Such a simple statement created ease in Tony’s fluttering heart.

“Well I’m…Tony.” He frowned, not fully understanding how he knew, or why the name wasn’t as precious as the other mer’s. He figured it had something to do with the odd images in his head. 

Allacove rolled the name around in his mind. It was such a foreign thing to call another mer, but he saw no right in changing it. If the mer could not have his human life, at least he could still have his human name.   
He extended his hands to Tony who grasps them and allowed Allacove to pull him upward. Tony gave a few experimental flaps of his tail. The smile was back on his face as he worked it and felt the water flow around it. Allacove became his training wheel as he held onto one of his hands while Tony circled him in his first real attempt at swimming. He did what all mer did when swimming, which was to let the tail do the work while the front half controlled the direction.

“Beautiful,” Allacove praised, “Beautiful.”

Tony puffed up his chest with pride. He released Allacove’s hand as he sought the freedom of the water. He couldn’t say that he felt like a newborn. It was all coming naturally. Such a sight relieved Allacove. The human turned mer had caught on right away. It was like he was born for this life, before he even made it true.

Tony came whizzing back at a quick pace, tail pumping furiously as he moved in a wave like fashion through the water effortlessly.

“Allacove, let’s race,” Tony insisted.

Allacove just chuckled.

“Easy. You are a newborn. There will be plenty of time for games later. Right now we must go onward to our home.”

“Home?” Tony questioned. The smile was gone again. “Home?”

And then a burst of images flooded his mind. He saw himself flying through the air in some shell as he was being attacked. He was getting hurt by groups of humans. There was some red headed woman who smiled at him. Following that was a frightening image of himself flying toward some hole. Tony choked and clutched at his chest as he saw a human remove something glowing from within that area.

“Newborn, newborn, calm yourself.”

Allacove reached out to the panicking mer by grabbing onto his shoulders. He issued a soft melody in an attempt to relax him.

“I saw, strange things,” Tony admitted. “I saw myself…human…getting hurt…and…”

He trailed off as his hands fell to the thing in his chest. The very thing he’d seen in one of the images.

“It will be alright…Tony,” Allacove promised.

“Will it?” Tony challenged. “What were those images I saw? And what is this thing in my chest? I feel like I know, but I…arc reactor?”

He searched Allacove’s eyes for confirmation. In response, Allacove rested his palm against his forehead and shut his eyes. A deep hum issued from Allacove, and traveled deep into Tony’s brain. Tony couldn’t help it as his eyes shut of their own accord as he listened to the sound echo in his mind. 

“Calm my newborn,” Allacove said. “Be calm, and do not worry yourself with such thoughts.”

He knew it would take more than one swipe for Tony to be free from the memories of his human life. Part of him hated having to do it, but it was the only way for the new mer to be happy in his new life. He pulled his hand away and stopped the humming. Tony opened his eyes and stared back at him. He was much more at ease now. 

“You were…talking about going home,” Tony said slowly, as if unsure if that was truly the subject of the situation at the moment. 

Allacove smiled.

“We shall. And do not fear. I am here to keep you safe.”

He turned and swam forward, with Tony eagerly following behind.


	4. Curious Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated this, and since I'm currently updating a fic from long ago, I thought I could do the same with this one. This was always meant to be a very short fic, so I figure I can work my way to wrapping this up.

Allacove smiled as Tony ducked himself low behind a rock while observing a fish in the distance. He was more convinced this human was born to be a merman. Already he had adopted an instinct for hunting. He readied the claws and licked his teeth. A second later his tail had him propelling forward at an incredible speed.

Naturally the fish darted out of the way, but Tony turned with it. He reached out quickly and sunk his claws into the little fish, then brought it up and bit down on it hard. The fish put up quite a struggle, but in the end it fell limp in the new mer’s hands.

Allacove’s smile widened as he swam up to him. 

“Well done newborn.”

Tony beamed at the praise before devouring his fish in nearly one gulp. Allacove knew that humans liked fish since he’d been told from other mer that humans had been seen taking fish. But that of course wasn’t supposed to matter since this human was no longer human. 

“You’re not hunting?” Tony asked.

“I will get my fill later.” Allacove dropped his hands upon his shoulders as he looked him in the eyes. “Right now, I have something to ask you. Are you happy here?”

Tony’s face fell into confusion.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Allacove studied him closely. There was always a risk of his memories surfacing, but the chances seemed quite slim considering how well Tony had adapted into mer life. He had gotten on well with the other mer Allacove had acquainted him with. Right away they knew he wasn’t born of their kind, but made. Allacove had received a pat on the back from an old friend who had grinned as they watched other mer crowding around the newborn.

 _“That was a beautiful choice of a human to turn mer,”_ he’d said.

Allacove had frowned and shook his head.

_“No. I didn’t choose him. I turned him to save his life.”_

Allacove had not shared that much with other mer, and thankfully neither did his friend. It didn’t matter anyways. He had a new life among them, and they were all charmed. Tony tended to be quite a talker, and quite the curious mer. He would shoot random questions at others or try and venture into waters that carried a few more dangers than he had experience with.

“I only wish to know your wellbeing,” Allacove explained. “The mer tell me you question a lot, but that is normal for newborns.”

At this, Tony looked down with slight embarrassment. 

“I just, want to learn about this place more,” he admitted. “For some reason, I can’t remember much of my past. Sometimes I have strange dreams.”

Allacove cocked his head.

“How strange?”

Tony pulled away, flapping his tailfin lightly as his face scrunched up in thought.

“Dreams about…two legged mer, on land. One of them was a red haired woman. I felt like I knew her.”

There was a twist in Allacove’s chest. He truly hoped the mer didn’t have a mate on land. The last thing he had wanted to do was take Tony from him, but he reminded himself that Tony would not have made it without this gift.

“Isn’t that strange Allacove?” 

The mer shook his head.

“Not at all. Those two legged mer, are called…humans.” He regretted admitting that much after he’d said it.

“Humans?” Tony repeated curiously. “They’re real, things?”

“Very much so, which is why we live in the grotto.” He swam up to him and grabbed ahold of his shoulders again. His eyes flashed with a sharp seriousness. “You must never go near humans. They are quite dangerous.”

Tony just smirked.

“I wouldn’t know where to find them if I wanted to find them.”

“Good.”

Tony dropped his head as he thought about such bizarre creatures. He was very curious about it now, and he hadn’t actually promised Allacove that he wouldn’t seek them out. 

“Have you seen a, human before?” he dared to ask.

Allacove just smiled and patted his head. 

“I have. I’ve seen one, up close.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Maybe one day. For now, let us head back to the grotto.”

Tony followed behind Allacove reluctantly. His mind was still spinning with much curiosity.

 

There came a day when Tony was able to slip past Allacove as he set out to seek what Allacove had forbade him to find. Thanks to several other mer, they had set him on the proper course for finding these so-called humans. He didn’t know why he had to find them so badly. He could only chalk it up to curiosity as well as the fact that Allacove had seen one. Well he wanted to have seen one as well and perhaps somehow surpass Allacove’s interaction with one. Part of him wondered if he’d somehow see the red haired woman he’d seen while he slept. 

“Who are you?” he wondered aloud.

After a few days of traveling, Tony unknowingly returned to the particular waters where he’d been transformed. Slowly he surfaced and took in his surroundings. Other than a partially destroyed habitat up high on the cliff before him, he didn’t see any humans around. 

He didn’t consider it a loss. Perhaps humans had a certain time of day when they’d come out. If that was the case, then he was willing to wait. He just had to know what these humans were all about.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by several prompts of my own creation, combined as one: a prompt of Tony forcefully turned into a merman by a businessman, human Tony being mated by a merman, and a prompt that wasn't filled where Steve as a merman, turns Tony (who wanted to try it) into a merman, but slowly makes him forget his human life.   
> I've dabbled in a couple of non-con transformations for Tony, but in this case we have a character transforming him because he saw it as the one way to save him, while also keeping his own species safe. Unlike in Iron Man 3, Jarvis lost power of the suit which fell apart early here. Originally, the merman was going to be Steve, but I didn't want a merman with such a human name. Yeah I could've had Steve and just changed his name, but I might actually have Steve the human avenger make an appearance.


End file.
